gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kile574/The False God
Yet again; authors note ! ... Wait does this really need one ? .... Right ! So this is a FANFICTION meaning nothing in this story has any effect on any characters and/or places mentioned in the story unless the necessary people ALL agree on it ! There. Not as long as the others, huh ? I'm getting better at this. Epilogue (POV of ???) I could feel it happening. My body forming. It was an agonizing process, but I endured it. I desperately wanted freedom. They trapped me here... My brothers, sisters... Aunts and Uncles. My father. I don't know why they did it.. I cant even begin to comprehend why they would want to.. I was one of them. So why did they trap me in the void of pain ? Why did I exist in this ... blackness ? It was strange... It was as if I knew them all. Every quirk, folly, and bit of history. And yet.. I'm not sure I ever met them. My memory is... foggy at best. I could hear people on the outside discussing... names ? For me? Impossible.. I already know three things.. # My name is Ezekiel # I am the son of Aerys. # I am a God. And I will be free. Ms.Emilia (Pov of Ezekiel/Johnathan) I looked around my padded cell. It was peaceful, bouncy, sometimes even fun. But it was far from quiet... I could hear them. All of them actually, inside my head. The voices whispering to me. "Shes coming" "Get ready" "Its been so long!" the voices roared in my head. "S-stop! You need to be quiet.. P-please.." I stuttered. And then she entered. She was beautiful. She wore a purple jacket with a zipper that intrigued me, and had long brown-ish hair. "You need to take this" she said, holding up a pill. I did my best to sit up straight for her. It was hard, as I was restrained via straight jacket. She lifted a plastic cup of water to my lips, and then dropped the pill in my mouth. The voices suddenly became calm and tranquil. "Are you still hearing things?" she asked me after a few moments. "Y-y-y" i stammered. "Take your time" she said "I know speaking is a little difficult for you". It was utter embarrassment. "y-es." i finally managed. After a few minutes I could feel my IQ drop and I became near mindless. "So, tell me again about your father." she asked. It took me a moment to recollect the information "H-" i paused. "He is lord Aerys." i said slowly, taking my time to form the letters. "So pathetic" the voices whispered. "The young god cant even speak !" "STOP IT!" I yelled at the antagonizing voices, which apparently Ms.Amelia couldnt hear. "Stop what?" she asked, careful not to upset me. "You dont hear them?" I asked, knowing she would just write down in her notebook. "And what about your mother? You say you're a god, but if you are the child of a human as well, then wouldn't you just be a demi-god?" she asked timidly. I could hear it. Her thoughts. they slowly flooded my head. She was worried; not just for herself, but for me as well. Her mind always brought me peace. The other workers never truly cared about me. Ms.Emilia was different. She was kind in the heart, not just the face. "The voices say she wasn't a normal human." "Then what was she?" "Something more." i replied. "Tell me again about these voices Johnathan " she asked. The voices were enraged, even if it was she who called me that. She will not muddy my image by calling me the name of some patheti- no. No she didnt know. But I've told her before. Maybe she forgot. "Ms.Emilia, p-p-uhleese" I said, struggling to speak. "Its not my name.." I finished. "Right, right. I apologize Ezekiel. " she said in a worried tone. I could feel her begin to worry. She had screwed up and she knew it. Regardless I did my best to hold back my temper. "The voices are me." I answered. She seemed surprised. "They are diffe-er-erent parts of myself. An' peepul around me.." "People around you?" She asked curiously. "Their thoughts. Mind. Voice." I replied. She seemed more curious than before she asked. "Alright Ezekiel, I have to get back to my office. When I come in tomorrow can you tell me more about them?" she asked. " My brain was going numb from the... What are they ? Right... pills... "yess ma'am " I said, my voice slurring. It wasn't long before I was completely mindless. "She smells like food" I thought to myself, and it was a nice thought. I quickly became bored of my white walls and voices. " Can I see her ? " I said out loud, and looked through the window to my room. Although I had to lean on the wall, and lift myself with my head, which caused black spots from the effort I put into it, and the ... the round 'P' thingies made my sight blurry.. Where was she ? She came out here... Finding a diagnosis (POV of Ms.Emilia) "This is agony !" I thought I thought aloud in my office, which had books scattered around a large wooden desk. I had been plundering through multiple psychology books looking for a diagnoses for Johnathan but there were none. The biggest problem was the 'Voices' he heard. Clearly he shouldn't hear voices , but his case was so peculiar that I was fascinated by it. He knew the voices in his head were coming from him; He knew it wasnt the ghost of some dead family member, angel, demon, or anything. Just him.. Truthfully I was a little scared. Johnathan had been admitted for the attempted murder of his sister after she refused to offer tribute to him and his 'godliness' . He, while under the influence of anti-psychotic drugs he was bearable. Polite even. He showed restraint, consideration over actions, and proper expression of emotions; However, when Johnathan wasn't on the pills he was simply terrifying. Before he was cleared for the administration of medical drugs he had screamed for nights on end in his cell about how he would fill the halls with the blood of 'those who had imprisoned him here ' . In all honesty I have no idea what to do. All I really can do is keep supplying the pills to him and pray to God I find a proper diagnoses of that than insanity. Then perhaps I can find a humane way to treat him.. And then the phone rang. A day in the life of a loonie (POV of Ezekiel/Johnathan) "where is she?" "She should be here!" "why hasnt she come?" "Did she die?" "Did we die?" "We cant die.." "Can Ms.Emilia die?" "Shes a mortal of course she can!" were all thoughts that were shooting through my head as I waited for Ms.Emilia's return. I need her voice. Her pill. It had been atleast a day since her last visit, and that's twelve hours too long. Suddenly there was a new voice in my mind. "I cant believe I have to be the one to come here" is said. Who was this ? " And I get the worst of the freaks in this place. " it continued, and suddenly a young man in his mid twenties opened the door. "Hey- you need to take this." he said, holding Ms.Emilia's pill. "Where is she?!" I asked, trying to get to my feet. "What ? Who?" "Ms.Emilia!" "She was transferred kid, shes working a home in the next city over. Something about urgent business. " he said. "Anyways, buck up, I need you to take this." No. no no no no, did she not care about me ? Did she hate me ? But I tried to be nice. I took her pill. I behaved. "No." I said. The situation quickly escalated from there. I could hear his voice in my mind speaking about how he didn't have time for this. He repeated the command and I repeated my response. Eventually he looked around, and tried to force it into my mouth, and the moment he was within my reach I bit his hand as hard as I could and he let out a terrible scream of agony. I can taste it. I thought, his blood. The voices went into hysterics, as security guards came and strapped me to my bed, hooking the restraints to metal loops on my jacket "That freak bit me !" he wailed to the guards, and blood poured from his hand . "C'mon hurry up. We need to sterilize and wrap that to stop the bleeding " one guard commanded and practically pushed the boy out the door. I laid here for days. No one brought me food, or opened my door. It was to be expected, this was how they treated you when you misbehaved. They stripped you of your basic human rights, however, what they didn't know was that I was getting stronger. Every day I lacked that pill I could hear more and more voices from further away. They spoke more, telling me themselves . I was hearing the consciousness of other people pouring their knowledge, memories, and experiences into my own mind, and it became increasingly more difficult to deal with. The Power Of A God (POV of Ezekiel) I could feel my morality begin to fade into a big beautiful blur. I could feel my humanity itself begin to wither and wilt like an un-watered house plant. Finally, I could feel my strength, my godly strength. I had laid in bed alone and strapped down for a total of roughly four days without food or water, but I was okay with that. I learned so much about myself. I looked around my room, and heard a familiar voice in my head, the one of the boy I had bitten. He would suffice. I narrowed in on this voice in my head and beat it into submission, at the same moment I heard screaming from down the hall. "Oh my god somebody help him !" screamed a woman. Shortly after you could hear the shocked screams of other workers, and finally my door opened, and in walked a young man in his twenties with beautiful brown hair and a small stream of blood running down his sharp jawline; in his hand, his ear, which was torn from the side of his head. "Release me." I croaked. "Yes sir" he replied as he dropped his ear on the ground and began to unlatch me. He even went as far as to remove my straight jacket, which was filthy from not being washed any time soon. I could hear the panicked staff outside my room, and i promptly got up and walked outside of my room as the area immediately succumbed to silence. A Truly Insane Asylum (POV of Ms.Emilia) God that was a terrible day. she thought to herself. Everything had been fine at my new station until Ihad broke a nail, and a man tore out her earring . It was currently about nine pm and I was on my way home when i passed the Insane Asylum that Johnathan was incarcerated in, and suddenly I knew something was wrong. It wasn't so much that that something visually appeared wrong, there was just something in the air. Something that screamed "RUN AWAY" straight into my heart. So naturally I pulled into an open parking space and walked inside. At first glance everything was alright, until the lights flickered down the hallway to her immediate left. Thats not creepy or anything, just the hallway that leads to the seriously crazy I thought, and it was true. This was the wing that was used to hold people whom couldn't tell the difference between reality and imagination. Every fiber of my being wanted to turn around, but I couldn't. I was morally bound to investigate. It occurred to me that there was no staff in the lobby. what if it was some kind of riot ? I thought as i opened the door into the hallway- and I was terrified. I gazed in horror at the blood splattered mess. not ten feet infront of her was a man- a staff member- who was drawing a picture on the wall in his own blood, beside his picture were the words "Hail to Ezekiel " and below it "Hahaha" . All in blood. "Hey hey what ar-" immediately after noticing me, he began wailing and holding his head "Sir calm down, Where are the other sta-" not even through with my sentence and he began throwing his own skull against the floor, with each collision came a crack that kept getting worse. I called for help but there was no response. What the hell was happening here?! I attempted to grab him, but as i reached out a final crunch came from him and he slumped over and blood poured from him. I immediately drew out my cell phone and called the police, however as it began to ring my phone fell from my hand. I've missed you so much said a shockingly soft voice in my head. Where did you go? it continued. My body suddenly began feeling weak, and i stumbled forward and fell to the ground just past the end of this part of the hall, where it opened up to the workers area, which resembled the nurse station in a hospital wing. I was so lonely it said, what was going on ? It felt like every fiber of my being was being pulled out of myself. The moment I had a thought it would suddenly escape me, like it was being pulled from me. "You have such a lovely voice" said a figure in all white clothes- Patient clothing. He looked at me like a lover in awe, "You're just as beautiful as I remember. I wonder how much time has passed..." his voice trailed off. Suddenly she recognized his face: this was Johnathan ! "J-Johna-" I tried to say, but he bellowed in anger "DONT CALL ME THAT!" as he said this, everyone in the area- who had been drawing their own pictures (How did I miss that?) gripped their heads and yelled in agony, as if his anger brought them pain. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" Wrath of a shattered mind (Ezekiel/Johnathan) "STOP IT STOP IT!" He yelled, grasping his own head "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and began slamming his head into the wall to alleviate the pressure in his head. The voices... They wouldn't stop. They screamed in his mind for him to do... to do horrible things to her. He pleaded aloud with them, but it was as if he had lost his own voice to them. Like they had robbed him of his control. " Don't let her disrespect you, make her pay! '' " they said to him, " ''Show her the error of her ways ! SHOW HER OUR POWER ! '' " they screamed. Tears began rolling down his face, possibly due to the guilt of the last of his own humanity crying out in terror at what was about to happen. "Y-y-you will RESPECT ME!" said Ezekiel in an increasingly determined tone "I don' deserve this ! I don't need to accept this !" as he continued, the other inhabitants of the room became increasingly disturbed. Some began crying or screaming, others began tearing at themselves, in some incidents, each other. Ripping pure flesh and entrails from the bodies of one another. And he walked. Ezekiel slowly made his way to the fallen Emili, whom gazed at the tears, and then his eyes. In a low whisper, Ezekiel whispered three words; "I'm so sorry." and proceeded to grab her by the throat, and crush her windpipe in a single swift movement. For a moment he looked at her, struggling to breathe through a broken neck, and it hurt him inside, so much that he went even further, not out of wrath and anger, but love and sympathy, and with closed eyes, he struck her skull violently with a force that would make the bravest man cower, and her remains fell to pieces. Afterwards, it took but only a moment for him to register the horror of what he had done. And fell further into chaos. " ''More ! We could do this to everyone ! Everyone who denied the truth of our godhood ! We could end them all ! Leave them in but a puddle of their own flesh! " These were the things the voices screamed together after the death of Ms. Emilia. He could not deny them, and all resistance to them had died with Ms. Emilia. " We could have power ! We could be respected ! Feared ! Treated like the God we are ! '' " said one voice " ''But for that we have to make the gods know of our existence. " "HAH!" laughed another, "But how easy is that ?!" it said. "All we must do, is kill their children ! The guardians of this world !". In light of this revelation, this path to glory and honor, the voices roared in his head. In unison. They all wanted the same thing, and they knew where to get it: Camp Wikiana. Rejecting Death (Ezekiel ) the first thing he noticed was power. It radiated from the island like the heat of a fire. Ezekiel had easily taken advantage of the islands magical transport system to literally walk into the camp, but now the fun was just beginning. He could see the confused look of the godlings as they tried to make certain of what he was, though, shortly he would show them. They gathered upon feeling his aura of power, however, they knew he was not a camper, a god, or an immortal. They had never seen him. "Who are you?" on of the campers yelled at me. "I am a god. My name is Ezekiel." i replied. "Why haven't we heard of you?" yelled another while i laughed to myself. "Its not wise to mock the gods Ezekiel. I suggest you stop." said one camper in a dangerous tone. " "Or what?" i said. It didn't take long after those words for the fighting to break out. Demigods of all kinda formed a ring around Ezekiel and the black haired demigod who had warned him to stay quiet, but to no avail. The demigod was easily outmatched as the others quickly realized when Ezekiel grabbed his sword arm mid swing and put his strength into one action- squeezing it. Some recoiled as others looked away, or had a gaze of anger cover their eyes as they all heard the crunching of bone and a scream of terror. Eventually they gathered their wits and began their attack on the offender, readying bows and drawing swords the Demigods moved in, though they stood little chance. Before each move was made Ezekiel heard it in his head, the voices screaming warning to him of where to dodge , who was where , and when to strike. He had even managed to obtain a sword with which he cut down campers like one would grass. Simply put: it was a battle of species, and Ezekiel was a beast all on his own level. The predator. The victor. Until the gods intervened. They had met at the beginning of the fight at the death of the first Demigod and were quick to reach decision. "He slaughters our children!" screamed Justin, "Meanwhile none of you can decide what to do!"They sat around each other at the peak of Olympus in their circle of thrones, debating the issue. One after another the gods called out the young mans horrid actions and characteristics, eventually beginning to take notice of a few very disturbing characteristics, and it was the gods were on the gods realizes that the last piece to the puzzle didn't fit - They were all missing something. "I believe.. His actions are not his own" said a voice from the front of the circle, which had been quiet until now "If you look closely, you can notice a few... odd things. " said Nathaniel. "Namely how he holds a perfect battle stance, but at the same time you can tell he's never fought a day in his life. That and Voice speaks to me." The gods suddenly became quiet. Only two of them were capable of hearing the Voice, which was as Nathaniel had described in the past ' the voice of the universe'. The Voice of all things breathing, that spoke of their hopes, dreams, memories and in essence, their being. The only other god who possessed this gift was literally the goddess of insanity, though if the Voice is what drove her to that, no one knows. "What does it say Uncle?" asked Eli. "It tells me of Hell. An existence spent entirely on coping with veins made of fire, and a body made stronger than any flesh. And a mind somewhere in the gap between ascension, and oblivion. This is no mortal child, not anymore." said Nathaniel. They all saw a pitiful look on his face but he continued "I fear the godly Ichor in his veins has grown too thick. He no longer belongs to the mortals, though not to the gods either. He's a descendant of us all. The universe never planned for a mortal god, and I'm not sure it knows how to handle it.." he finished. New laptop- I'm hoping to introduce the next chapter by the end of next week, but truthfully I'm not sure I'll be able to. Category:Blog posts Category:Kile574 Category:Fanfiction